onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Leroy
Leroy is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Lee Arenberg, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Grumpy. History For events occurring before the casting of the Dark Curse, see Grumpy. During the Curse Leroy spends a night in the Storybrooke jail after being arrested for being drunk and disorderly the night before. In the next cell to his, he sees Emma wake up on her cot. The mechanic, Marco, converses with Emma and congratulations her for finding her son, Henry, though Leroy thinks children are a hassle. Marco disagrees as he was never blessed enough to have a child of his own despite trying for many years with his wife. Sheriff Graham walks in to release Leroy from his cell and asks him to stay out of trouble. As a response, Leroy gives him a wide, sarcastic smile. Leroy is a janitor at the Storybrooke hospital, and is called into the security camera tape room when a coma patient, John Doe, goes missing. When asked by Sheriff Graham if he saw anything, Leroy and the security guard, Walter, both claim to have not seen anyone leave. As the camera tape is replayed, it shows John Doe walking from his bed unit room and out of a hospital door. This causes an argument to erupt between Leroy and Walter with each blaming the other for delinquencies in not noticing John Doe leave the hospital. Leroy sneers at Walter sleeping while on the job, while the latter takes jabs at him for constantly drinking at work. One morning, Leroy is eating breakfast at the diner when Mr. Clark comes up to the counter to find a seat with Walter. Mr. Clark asks him to move down so the two of them can sit together, though Leroy remarks they should have gotten up earlier if they wanted certain seats. Suddenly, Mr. Clark sneezes on his food. Disgusted, Leroy loses his appetite and gets up to leave. As he walks away from the counter, Mary Margaret pops in and asks for everyone's attention. When the whole diner falls silent, she begins informing the townspeople about the annual Miner's Day festival and inquires for people to sign up as volunteers in helping to sell candles. With a disinterested expression, Leroy listens and waits for her to finish speaking. Her speech goes ignored as the public are still not over the recent news of Mary Margaret's affair with married town resident, David. Leroy makes a move towards the door, though Mary Margaret blocks his way. Eagerly, she thinks he wants to sign up as a volunteer, though he sarcastically comments they'd make quite a team as the town drunk and town harlot working together. Bluntly, Leroy tells Mary Margaret he already has a bad reputation as it is, but as of now the person everyone dislikes more than him now is her. He pushes past Mary Margaret and proceeds to take a walk through town where the festival's tents and decorations are being put up. As he goes past one area, glitter falls on his face. From atop a ladder, a nun apologizes for the slip of hand, and gets down to dust the glitter off him. Instead of getting angry, Leroy becomes infatuated by her. He offers to take a look at the decoration lights she is trying to fix, and climbs on the ladder to sort out the issue. Leroy learns her name is Astrid. He tells Astrid a little about himself and admits to being a janitor, which she tries to express enthusiasm at, but Leroy knows it's not the best job. Leroy talks about his dream of sailing away on his boat to see the world. Astrid cheers him on saying anything is possible as long as one can dream it. Looking for a way impress Astrid, he goes to sign up to sell candles for Miner's Day. Leroy finds Mary Margaret busily scribbling at the desk, and she coldly responds to him because of how he treated her at the diner, but gives in to his plea to being a volunteer after admitting to actually needing the help. He overhears the head of the nun convent, Mother Superior, speaking to Astrid about the canisters of helium she ordered. Unfortunately, Astrid accidentally spent the convent's entire budget, including their monthly rent money, on too much helium. Seeing the dismal situation she is in, Leroy promises to sell all of the nuns' candle surplus in order to help Astrid get out of the financial bind. He and Mary Margaret set up a tent in order to draw in customers, but not one candle has been sold. Leroy devises a plan that they should go door to door instead, but due to their combined bad reputations, their attempts are futile. Mary Margaret urges Leroy to tell Astrid the harsh truth about the candles going unsold, but he doesn't want to disappoint her, and lies about selling them out. As a last resort, Leroy propositions Mr. Gold to sell him his sailboat for five hundred dollars, which is the exact amount Astrid needs, though the latter wants the vehicle for only three thousand. Leroy asks him to forgive the nuns' debts for one month, though Mr. Gold refuses to do such a thing, and is actually looking forward to kicking them out. Unexpectedly, Astrid shows up at the docks to give Leroy a baked pie as thanks for his help. She discovers the boxed candles hidden under a tarp cover and leaves in disappointment. Unable to help Astrid by conventional means, Leroy causes a power outage by striking a telephone transformer with a pickax at the height of the Miner's Day celebration, effectively forcing the townspeople to buy their candles during the blackout. He and Mary Margaret sell out all the candles, and he delivers the five thousand dollars to Astrid himself. With her confidence in him restored, Leroy asks if she would like to be the first passenger on his sailboat one day, which she happily agrees to. As the Dark Curse continues to weaken, Regina has a nightmare in which several of the townspeople, including Happy, rally together at her doorstep with their Enchanted Forest memories fully regained. In a quest to extract revenge, they forcibly tie her to an apple tree. Leroy watches on as Emma unsheathes a sword and proceeds to behead Regina as punishment. After the Curse After Emma breaks the Dark Curse, Leroy joins in the reunion of his fellow dwarves and friends. They walk down the street with Emma, Mary Margaret and David as they figure out what to do next. In a panic, Archie tells the group Dr. Whale is leading the townsfolk in a mob to Regina's house. Although Leroy believes Regina deserves it, the others object as it is not right to kill. They are further obligated to help when Henry pleads for his mother's safety. The dwarves gather at the edge of town as Leroy marks the Storybrooke border with a chalk line. He states it is their mission to find out what happens if someone steps outside of town, and they take turns picking straws to decide who will be the test subject. Happy is the first to express his apprehensiveness over the danger of going over the line; a sentiment Walter, Doc and Bashful agree with, but Leroy forces them to think about the fact they have a duty to uphold in protecting Mary Margaret and proving themselves to David. Mr. Clark draws the shortest straw, though he doesn't want to be the one to cross, so Leroy pushes him over the border. Immediately, magic begins to course over Mr. Clark. Leroy and the others become concerned, but are forced to stay behind the line or risk the same happening to themselves. They discover Mr. Clark's Enchanted Forest memories disappear completely because he passed out of town. Led by Leroy, they rush back into the town square and notify temporary sheriff David of what conspired. The news causes a huge stir, but David sets up a town meeting in two hours' time and promises to come up with a plan. At the town hall, residents pack the whole building and anxiously await David's arrival. Instead, they deal with the unexpected presence of Regina, who has just regained her magic and uses it to terrorize them. To put a stop to it, Henry agrees to go home with her. With no sign of David, the townspeople decide they will take the risks involved in losing their memories by leaving town if it means getting away from Regina. Leroy is one of the many who pack up and attempt to drive out of town, but David's car blocks them from progressing any further out of town. He makes a heartfelt speech to convince everyone there isn't any use in running away as both their Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke lives are themselves, and from their weaknesses they will draw strengths together. Moved, they all return home. Later, Leroy and his brothers get pickaxes in preparation to go into the mines and dig for the diamonds. As they walk down the street, they pass Mr. Clark, who Leroy reassures they will get his memories back by finding diamonds to make fairy dust. During Belle's nightmare, Leroy angrily enters Mr. Gold's pawnshop demanding his pickax back. To her horror, Mr. Gold takes on his old physical appearance as Rumplestiltskin and strangles him to death. Leroy and his fellow dwarves continue to mine for diamonds with David in the hopes it can be made into fairy dust to use with Jefferson's hat to rescue Emma and Mary Margaret from the Enchanted Forest. During one day in the mines, Happy calls for his brothers to put down their axes as he is buying them lunch at Granny's. All the dwarves are excited, though Leroy is unmoved and continues to work. Doc notices and urges him to stop so they can have a break, though Leroy sticks to his digging regiment. Happy believes they must rest because the mining job is quite tiring. Leroy doesn't listen and roughly hits the surface of a wall several times, which causes it to collapses entirely and sends him falling down into a cave. Along with the other dwarves, Happy peers in uncertainly and see diamonds glittering from the ceiling. He runs to send word to David and Mother Superior of their findings. Happy leads both of them and Henry to examine the cave themselves. In a celebration of their success, they all head over to the diner to drink and party. While Emma and Mary Margaret are in a race to return to Storybrooke, Mr. Gold and Regina are unwilling to chance the possibility that their shared nemesis, Cora, could be the one coming back instead. With a wand, they steal all the diamonds from the mines and use the power within them to create a portal over the wishing well to kill anyone who tries to enter into Storybrooke. After discovering the diamonds are missing, Leroy and the five dwarves enter the [pawnshop to warn Henry of Mr. Gold and Regina's suspected thievery. With Ruby, Henry rushes over to the wishing well to convince Regina to get rid of the portal in the hopes if Emma and Mary Margaret pass through, they won't be killed by it. Regina relents and absorbs away the portal in time just as Emma and Mary Margaret return. In a rush to save David, who is still under the Sleeping Curse, Mary Margaret hurries back to the pawnshop where she finds the six dwarves watching over him. With true love's kiss, she awakens David. To catch up on lost time, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and the six dwarves head over to Granny's to hang out. To commemorate Mary Margaret and Emma's victorious return home, the town residents come together at a party celebration held at Granny's. Leroy is chatting with Bashful and Ruby just as Mary Margaret and Emma arrive. While Ruby goes over to give the two a warm welcome, Leroy, Bashful, Dopey and Doc greet David as he makes his way over to them. A hush falls over the diner when David calls everyone's attention and begins making a speech expressing happiness at reuniting with his wife and daughter. Afterwards, all the party guests raise their glasses in cheer, and all except Emma are shocked when Regina walks in apologizing for her lateness. On the defense, Leroy grabs a knife and asks what she is doing here, which Emma quells by saying Regina was invited by her. With that, everyone dispenses to mingle and have fun at the party. Leroy goes to the counter to grab some food from the set up trays while Regina is cutting a piece of lasagna for Henry. She offers Leroy some, though he wonders if it has poison in it. Regina insists it only has red pepper flakes and hands him a plate. With Doc, they try some of the lasagna. The death of Archie is announced to the rest of the townspeople after Emma seemingly finds incriminating evidence via the dream catcher of Regina as the murder. Leroy attends the funeral to listen to Mary Margaret give an eulogy dedicated to Archie. After she is finished, Marco gives his own personal farewell. Following this, Leroy, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Walter, Marco, Mother Superior, Ruby and Granny spend time in Mary Margaret's apartment for a luncheon. Leroy approaches Emma and Mary Margaret to ask on behalf of himself and other dwarves when they will be returning to the Enchanted Forest, which perks everyone else's attention to the conversation. Emma insists she and Mary Margaret worked hard to return home to Storybrooke, but he is concerned the town is no longer safe with Regina on the loose. The mother and daughter pair promise to search and find her, though Leroy warns that with the curse broken people outside the town line have no idea of what they are and the possibility of a complete stranger discovering them. Ruby chimes in agreement and presents the scenario of what if someone not from their world sees magic, or sees herself transform into a wolf. Emma tries to defuse the situation by noting no one is coming into town while Leroy believes only time will tell, and aside from that, everyone is homesick. After an outsider crashes his car into the town border, he is taken the hospital for treatment. Hook and an amnesiac Belle are also taken in as patients. Mr. Gold shows up asking for Belle, but David refuses to let him go further because he is close to killing Hook. Leroy helps to hold Mr. Gold back until Dr. Whale comes to stop the commotion. Along with himself, David, Mary Margaret and Ruby, they attempt to break into the stranger's phone to learn more about him. David asks Leroy for help, to which he humorously states pickaxing and phone hacking are two different things. Emma comes back from checking out paperwork the stranger had in his car that shows his name is Greg Mendell. She hacks into the phone and from what they see on it, the man appears to be a normal person from the outside world. Dr. Whale comes back with bad news--the man is bleeding into his chest cavity. Emma tells him to fix the injury, but Dr. Whale is unsure if he can. When he consults with Mr. Gold in the hopes he can use his magic to fix the stranger's wounds, Mr. Gold refuses. He says the driver saw him use magic, so they better hope he dies of his wounds instead of trying to save him. David, Mary Margaret, Emma, Ruby and Leroy go into a separate room to debate about the pros and cons of helping someone from outside of town. Leroy does not think it is a good idea with the possibility the stranger could draw unwanted attention of the town's secrets to the world; particularly since outsiders are seem to be so inquisitive about magical beings and the way they study them to death. Ultimately, the decision is made to save the stranger's life no matter what. Dr. Whale leaves the room to prep for the surgery, and Mary Margaret remarks how drunk he appears to be. They realize someone must be looking for him. The phone rings a second time with contact labeled as "Her". Again, the call goes unanswered because the group fears it might be traced to Storybrooke. The phone stops ringing, and they wait for the surgery to be over with. A male nurse comes into the lobby looking for Dr. Whale, who he cannot seem to find even after he pages him. Dr. Whale's pager goes off from his lab coat pocket, which is found disposed in a nearby laundry basket. Ruby gets the scent of booze on it, and takes off to find Dr. Whale. Mary Margaret ponders if Dr. Whale does not come back, perhaps they can get Doc to perform the surgery, which Leroy heartily disagrees with. Ruby returns with a sober Dr. Whale who is ready to perform the necessary operations on Greg. He comes out after the surgery is done to announce to the group the man will live. Dr. Whale also shares the news Greg is ready to talk, so Emma goes in alone to speak to him. A few moments later, Emma comes out of Greg's hospital room bearing the reliving news to them that he did not see any magic. Hook is released and taken from the hospital by Mary Margaret, David and Leroy. They question his motives in Cora's plans in Storybrooke, but he does not know anything about them. Instead, he leads them to the invisible passage onto his pirate ship and shows them a caged shrunken giant Cora kidnapped from the Enchanted Forest. The three become extremely suspicious of Hook, but once again he denies knowing anything of Cora's next move. Hook gives them information about the giant while Mary Margaret opens the cage door to make sure he is alright. The giant, stating his name is Anton, asks if the witch--presumably Cora--is gone. He is furious upon seeing he is human sized, and lashes out further when he sees David, who he seems to recognize as someone. Leroy tries to help, but he too is thrown aside. Mary Margaret stops his rampage on both David and Leroy after shooting an arrow at him. Anton leaves the ship, but promises David will pay for what he has done. Leroy is called in by David after Anton the giant regains his size from ingesting a magical mushroom and is causing havoc on the town. David tries to speak to Anton by telling him the one who harmed him in the Enchanted Forest was not him, but his twin brother, James. Leroy pitches in to convince Anton to stop by mentioning how Emma was given the enchanted compass by him. This catches Anton's attention, and he asks to speak to Emma. Mary Margaret, aghast, unfortunately has to say that Emma is out of town right now. With nothing else holding Anton back, he proceeds to chase the threesome down. As Anton is going after them throughout town, Leroy asks about David's twin. Leroy is confused about whether his name is James, like his twin, or Charming. Mary Margaret mentions Charming is a nickname she gave him. David tells Leroy is real name was also David in the Enchanted Forest. Soon, they realize that if they run any further they will reach the town line. David proposes a deal with the giant--he will allow Anton to kill him to spare the lives of the other residents of town. Anton agrees and as he tries to stomp David, the three of them are blown back by the debris as Anton's pounds hits the ground. The effects of the mushroom begin to wear off, and there remains a large hole where Anton's foot smashed the ground. When they approach the hole, they see a human-sized Anton holding on to an underground pipe to keep from falling through to the bottom. With Granny's help and the use of tying rope on David's car, Anton is rescued from near death after, with words of encouragement from David, he grabs his hand to be pulled up out of the hole. The Storybrooke citizens regroup at Granny's Diner with Anton. Anton mentions that he will probably live in the woods but Leroy assures him that Storybrooke is home to all kinds of creatures and he will fit in. Mary Margaret says that they have made this land their home, since there is no way to get back to their old land. At this, Anton shows them a stem of a beanstalk that could likely grow magic beans. They take Anton to a place where he can inspect the soil content of the town. Anton thinks the soil might be viable for growing magic beans, but is hesitant because he knows Cora brought him to Storybrooke for this purpose. Mary Margaret reassures him that they will not let her get to them. The seven miners accept Anton as a friend, and he receives his own named pickaxe "Tiny". Leroy, Anton and the six other miners commence in digging into the soil to plant the beanstalk stem. Mother Superior helps to create an invisibility shield to protect the bean fields from being seen outside the barrier. Inside the barrier, Leroy and Anton are tending to many rows of growing bean bushes when Mary Margaret and David bring Emma along to show it to her. Emma is greeted happily by Anton, and he stops to chat with them, but is pulled back to work after Leroy urges him to do so. During the afternoon, Leroy and David pick up their order of ten bowls of chili with no beans for themselves and everyone else working at the bean fields. Granny wonders what they are up to, but Leroy quickly answers they are just doing some landscaping, though this draws her suspicion they are hiding something. The conversation is interrupted by Mr. Gold, who requests to speak with David privately. David persuades Leroy it's fine, and as he and Mr. Gold proceed to talk, Leroy gathers up their food orders and leaves to go back to the bean fields. Later that night, David carpools Leroy, Anton and the six miners to the diner so they can grab some dinner. Leroy says Anton is paying for the food as the new guy always does. They bid David and Mary Margaret farewell as the twosome head on home. Leroy tags along with Mary Margaret and David to the bean fields. Mary Margaret mentions they will need his help when they go home to the Enchanted Forest in fixing up the castle again. As the trio enters past the outside barrier into the bean fields, they are stunned to see all the rows of beans are destroyed. Leroy is deeply troubled by it, and vows to get back at whoever stole them. Trivia *The name "Leroy" is of French origin derived from the word "le roi" that means "the king".http://www.behindthename.com/name/leroy *He refers to all females by the nickname, "Sister". Appearances References pt: Leroy es: Leroy de: Leroy fr: Leroy it: Leroy Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters